Wayward Loser
by Lordrereland
Summary: Being a Gardevoir has its benefits: You're beautiful, elegant and graceful. The only issue is if you're a male, and you also need glasses to see without any blur. It doesn't help that the bully you have is the local replacement for a great team, and you need to play along or else things get too nasty for anyone's good. Gelaard deals with all of this on a day-to-day basis. PMD.
1. A Spark of Intellect

Wayward Loser

Chapter I

"A Spark of Intellect"

**Author's Note**: This story contains references to, and is a sort-of sequel to a story I have already written called Antivenom. Read that if you want to pick up on any of those- They will not be too important, so you won't miss out on too much.

_Greetings and Salutations!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Is what most others would expect me to say if I so much as want to tell them 'Hello'._

_You see, my name is Gelaard. I'm a Gardevoir._

_Yes, I am male._

_No, I don't have a 'boyfriend', because I prefer women._

_No, I'm not some sap that is completely weak in the knees and acts stupidly effeminate._

_I am an intellectual, and I am independent as one._

_I live on the outskirts of Treasure Town, but it's not as though I don't visit. I usually visit only because I need to restock on sustenance to keep in my place of refuge, since I've moved away from town as of a certain current event._

_That current event being the 'vacation time' of Team Syndicate, the one explorer team that managed to save the world by stopping Dialga. I'm at least thankful for that, and tip my hat to them. However, what I DON'T tip my hat to is their temporary self-proclaimed "replacement", Team Justice._

_They're spearheaded by some Eevee whose name is Pure Soul or something, and some petty Chikorita follower 'Green leaf'. I swear to Arceus, those had better be aliases. I had already wondered that when they first showed their faces, but I digress._

_They're obnoxious brats that are somehow able to be complete powerhouses that can threaten the entire town at the same time. Everyone mostly remains quiet about their antics and plays along since they don't want any unnecessary trouble in the plaza._

_I do however commend their ability to work. Whenever they go out and do a job, they come back with success. They usually capture criminals (that would explain their name, wouldn't it?) and bring them to Chief Magneton. The only problem I have with their work is their constant need to be lauded for everything._

_I understand when they want praise for bringing in some bandit boss or mastermind, but every Poké-pinching, burglarizing, brutalizing criminal that is nothing special is too much. Plus, 'Pure Soul' supposedly has some sort of super power that nobody else has. I've always scoffed at the idea since that's nigh-impossible (other than the Cult of the Void incident some years back), and someone this rambunctious having anything worth calling 'special' is beyond me._

_I always try to time my visits to town when they're out to work or taking some kind of nap. They happen to take a liking to insulting me and my spectacles, usually referring to me as a "Four-eyed nerd" or "Man-woman". Most of the townsfolk are sympathetic, I just don't respond to their taunts. It's better to play the adult, is it not?_

_They also decide to mock the statue of some strange creature that was supposedly a "hero" during the Cult of the Void 'incident' a few years back. While I also think it's a grotesque visage, I at least respect those that have earned the respect of society. Someone's going to teach those brats a lesson someday, though I doubt it's going to be me. I'd prefer to follow in the mayor of Winterton's footsteps and continue to grow in brilliance and intelligence and learning about the world._

_Plus, the more intelligent I am, the more latent my psychic power. While I may not be physically strong like a Gallade, I could throw one about like the bumbling, cupholder-obsessed buffoon he is._

_... I have no idea where that cup-holder thing came from, other than Spinda's latest interest in releasing a bunch of cup-holders with patterns of Pokémon on them._

_I digress._

_I'm on my way to town once again to stock up on berries and milk, since I can easily gather water myself. I -know- that Team Justice is out to do some outlaw work, and I want to get in and out as quickly as possible because you can never guess whether or not they'll be back in five minutes or two days._

_I don't particularly take a liking to being scorned by brats, even though I do NOT deserve it whatsoever._

_I went into town and went over to the Kecleon Brothers, and I had fetched my wallet._

"Good day, you two. Business good as usual?", I asked, making small-talk.

"Oh, business is okay. It's died a little ever since Team Justice showed up," Green Kecleon responded.

Purple Kecleon, while looking dismayed, replied as well: "My business never WAS that successful... Nobody ever seems to want to buy my TMs or keys, and my Orb sales never kick off!"

"Unfortunate. Either way, the usual. Two pounds of berries and a gallon of Moo-Moo milk," I requested.

_The Kecleon brothers dug around in the back and presented a basket of assorted berries and the milk I had requested. I always admired their ability to work quickly._

_I always wonder though, how do they remain stocked?_

_I accepted my foodstuffs after I slid what I owed across their counter._

"Thank you gentlemen, I suppose I'll see you in a few days then?" I said, about to part ways with the brothers.

"You're welcome! Always happy to serve a paying customer~!", both of the brothers responded.

_I had turned around, only to see that my timing was indeed..._

_... Unfortunate._

_Team Justice had already come back from bringing in an outlaw._

_I slung the basket around my arm's joint and tucked the milk carefully with the rest of the berries._

_I adjusted my spectacles, trying to appear as professional as possible._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Not that it mattered._

_They had come over already._

"Hey nerd, you grocery shopping today? Huh? Huh?", 'Pure Soul' asked.

"Yes, I'm getting my food and drink. Everyone needs it-", I started.

_That bratty little Eevee swiped the milk straight out from my basket, and stuck her tongue out._

"Eeeeewwwww, who drinks Miltank pee?", she tauntingly remarked.

She left no room for me to respond, instead she continued: "Only the NERD does! The girly nerd!"

_I kept myself controlled._

"It's so I keep my bones strong," I told her.

"You're dumb, MEAT is what makes you strong, not milk!"

_I stared blankly at her for what felt like an eternity. I could have SWORN I was about to have one of my arteries pop from the sheer stupidity._

"Yes, well. I would like my milk back, would you kindly? I had already PAID for it. You wouldn't want to be a thief now, would you?", I taunted with the slightest of smug grins on my face.

"You want your girly milk back? Here, I'll GIVE IT TO YOU!", 'Pure Soul' yelled.

_She leapt up to my face, and hit me hard enough to break the bottle and spill the whole gallon on both myself and my berries._

_And it knocked me over._

_AND broke my spectacles._

_I fell on my behind, rubbing my forehead and my eyes winced shut, leaving me unknowingly vision-impaired as my broken spectacles fell to the ground._

_I was dripping with milk, and I'd have to wash the berries when I got home._

"THERE'S your milk, nerd! C'mon, Green. Let's go, we taught four-eyes a lesson," 'Pure Soul' commanded.

"Yeah! Let's go!", 'Green Leaf' replied.

_And just like that, they left the square to go to the guild and act like complete angels._

_The Kecleon brothers and Auntie Kangaskhan had hurried over to me and got me back to my feet._

"Are you alright dear?", Kangaskhan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine... I think I'll have a bruise for a few days, though," I responded.

"We're sorry you had to go through that after just buying! Here, let's get you another gallon of milk," Green Kecleon told me before heading back to their stand with Purple Kecleon in-tow.

_Auntie Kangaskhan helped me to my feet. My clothes were going to need a wash- and so do I._

"Do you mind getting me a pair of my spectacles from the storage?", I asked.

"Certainly dear. It's a good thing you kept several sets tucked away!", Kangaskhan responded, heading over to the storage house.

_I rubbed my head some more. Ugh... That brat really knows how to HURT somebody..._

_I got another gallon of milk, and Kangaskhan came over with my spectacles._

"Here you go, Gelaard. A good pair of glasses!", Kangaskhan cheerily said.

"I'd prefer if you called them spectacles," I flatly remarked.

"No time to worry about that, dear. You better go home and clean up!", Kangaskhan suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see you few in a couple of days or so, unless something comes up," I said, finally parting ways with the service providers.

_I trudged home, but I had some more fun poked at me by Murkrow and Misdreavous as I passed by soaked in milk._

_Yes, I do believe I could use a bit of a wash._

_... And some ice. My head is KILLING me..._


	2. A well known issue

Wayward Loser

Chapter II

"A well-known issue"

_I rubbed my head as I left town. I was going to feel sore for a while after that._

_O woe is me, being the epitome of nature's cruelest sense of humor. Certainly, it is my service to the world to serve as a source of scorn and misrecognition. Indeed, I am to be pitied infinitely._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... is what most would expect to hear from me if I happened to actually be -broody-._

_If I had wanted to make myself look like I were miserable, I'd use some sort of sticky material to make my hair as pointed as possible, carry a large Skarmory wing as a weapon and I'd have to find someone whose only purpose in their life is to torment me and brag about how efficient they are at doing it._

_I happen to like my hair the way it is, I also don't have the physical strength to carry a Skarmory's sheddings._

_Indeed, while the leader of Team Justice has a special place for me in her volatile heart, she has other things to do than follow me around all day calling me names and what-not. Pokémon have actual -lives- beyond what you see them do._

_Other than Torkoal, but he is an exception. He's a relic of another age, and a fount of wisdom._

_... Hm..._

_Yes, that will do. I'll visit the hot springs later to soak and relax myself. I can't be so tense and the like all the time, can I? I could even have some discussion with the elder about history. Supposedly, he was spoken to by the mayor of Winterton during the Cult of the Void crisis, so he may have imparted important wisdom unto him._

_I digress._

_I made my way into my home around the outskirts of town, and went downstairs (I had to dig most of it up myself using my telekinesis, but that wasn't that big of an issue) to my room and got some spare clothes to put on after I washed, and I collected a towel to use afterwards._

_I also imagined a gentle piano tune to divert my thoughts away from the soreness on my forehead. A very peaceful melody... if not somewhat melancholy. I suppose maybe it's just my own inner machinations telling me that I -am- suffering and that I'm refusing to acknowledge it, but I've remained steely despite._

_I retrieved some soap (to wash my skin) and a cleanse orb (for my hair), and I made my way back up. I'd figure out what to do with my soiled clothes after I was done cleaning myself._

_I left my home immediately. It was only just starting to get dark, and I would make it to the springs by nightfall. Everyone is usually home by then, so I wouldn't have many issues._

_I continued to hear the piano melody in my head._

_It almost sort-of irritated me, I couldn't get it out. As if I were pitying myself for being me..._

_Is that all?_

_Am I truly someone to pity, even though I remain emotionally and mentally strong in the face of strife?_

_I'm a wayward one, I'll say. I've a weak social life, I've shut myself in for simply enhancing my mind..._

_Am I simply telling myself that I really -am- what everyone else thinks I am?_

_A loser?_

_I've certainly had no other ambitious goals in my life... Maybe I should set my sights on something other than knowledge, and my psychic powers._

_I'll have to sleep on it. I'll be restless all night if I dwell upon the thought._

_I continued to weave through the trees, carrying myself by levitation. I heard few sounds of the flying-types making song. Indeed, it was becoming time for everyone to get some sleep._

_I came upon the hot springs and made sure that I was alone- Other than Torkoal, that is. I think his eyesight is not what it used to be, though I doubt the elder would be as imposing as anyone else from my generation._

_I sighed and detached the flowing gown segment of my clothes, then removed my shirt. I stared at my milky-white skin for a few moments-_

_-Oh, Arceus. I can't believe I made that pun without even thinking..._

_I shook my head, and dipped my foot into the water to test. It was very warm, but it was comforting. I set my cleaning supplies on the edge, and eased into the water._

_Mmmm..._

_I leaned against the stone, relaxing myself in the warm water._

_I felt like I could sit here forever._

_I reached for my spectacles and put them back on (I had to removed them while taking off my shirt), and spotted Torkoal. I couldn't tell if he was awake, but I figured I shouldn't bother him if he were sleeping. The elderly need their shut-eye._

_I sat for a bit, letting the warm water and steam open my pores. It's the best way to clean._

_I got my soap and lathered myself down, balancing myself telekinetically when I had to do my legs. I made sure to get everywhere either way, if it was milk-splashed or not._

_I casted the bar aside, and got my cleanse orb. I knocked on it twice, and I held it up over my head. It splashed down some cold water which made me shiver and cringe for a few moments, but I believe it got the dried milk out of my hair. It was a relief, I suppose._

_I sat down again, to relax._

_I felt very pleasant sitting here, as if I didn't need to be anywhere else._

_I felt at peace..._

_My mind was at rest._

_I had completely forgotten about my headache. Maybe the refreshing relaxation helped remedy it somehow?_

_I closed my eyes and leaned back, sighing in relief. I felt like the sophistications of my life were simply washed away in the hot water around me, as if it feeded off of them._

_A smile formed on my face._

_I haven't felt good like this in a while. It was refreshing to just... get away._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_My eyes shot open as I heard rustling from the brush nearby._

_Oh, Arceus..._

_A couple of female Gardevoir emerged-_

_-Oh, great._

_It's the kind from the north._

_They sported an anatomy different from most others of our kind, having a more prominent hip span and more curved legs, and their bodies a bit more shapely than others, finished off by their..._

_Somewhat prominent chests._

_I closed my eyes again as I tried to ignore the group. What were they doing here? I thought they stayed with their 'tough guy' Gallade friends and flirted, not come down here._

"Ooooh~. Someone's heeere~," one of the northerners proclaimed.

"Just a southern girl. She's so... two-dimensional~!" another chimed in.

"And the glasses!" the third added.

_It took me plenty of self-restraint to refrain from declaring my masculinity. It wouldn't help me anyway._

"Oh well~, her loss! Girls, let's get hot and steaaammyyyyy~!" their 'leader' commanded.

_They come here for the hot springs, too?_

_... I'm an idiot. Why else would anyone show up here? Nobody wants to listen to Torkoal._

_Just don't make eye contact, and don't speak to them... They'll leave you alone._

_... I think..._

_I felt a poke on the shoulder._

_Ah, shroomish..._

"'scuuuuse meeee, could you scooch over a little?"

_Okay. That was fine._

_I moved over a bit to allow her more room._

"Must be sad being flat and all, huh?"

_I opened my eyes._

_I wasn't taking this any more._

_I looked over at her-_

_-Oh Arceus, no top._

_As a note to you humans, Gardevoir do NOT share your physiology._

_I cleared my throat._

"I'm trying to relax from a tough day. I'm a guy, thank you," I told her.

_Oh, for the love of..._

_I saw her eyes light up._

_She brushed right up to me. I could feel her hip bumping against mine, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leaning her head onto me._

"Oohhhh, I'm so sorryyyyyyy~! We know how to make guys feel beeetteeeeerrrrr~!", she slyly told me.

"No thanks. I'll pass up your offer," I returned.

_My eyes kept wandering to her chest, however._

_Curse these male genes..._

"Hey, Julie! He's eyeing you!", their leader called.

_She blushed, wrapping her other arm around me and leaning against me._

_This was getting extremely uncomfortable._

"Cmon, big boy. You should loosen up a bit. I can show you a fun time...~"

_She pressed her chest against my arm._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Soft._

_I telekinetically pushed her away. I have dignity!_

"No, I think I'm done here," I said.

_I quickly got out of the spring and collected my things, and put my fresh clothes on._

"Awwww, you're no fuuuuun!"

_I left the scene, quickly._

_... I just realized. Torkoal is a real heavy sleeper, having not made a sound the entire time._

_Ugh. I have bad timing with everything!_

_All I did after that was go home, go downstairs, take off my gown (again) but not my shirt, and go to sleep._

_I welcomed my rest... I needed this now, too._

_First Team Justice, then Northern Gardevoir being a bunch of lewd... people!_

_I soon fell asleep._

_Ahhhhhh..._


	3. Insipid rocks

Wayward Loser

Chapter III

"Insipid rocks!"

_I slept -very- well that night, despite having had such an awkward encounter._

_... Though maybe I should mince my words._

_I awoke this morning without my shirt on, lying on my living room couch with two of the smaller pillows I keep on it almost smothering me. I can only -fathom- what I dreamt of while I was sleeping._

_I have absolutely no dignity in my subconcious now, do I?_

_I awkwardly got up from my couch- I must've taken off my spectacles in my sleep-induced stupor. It's difficult for me to even make out what I'm seeing, it's all a blur._

_I stumbled around like a fool until I found them on the floor right next to the couch. I picked them up and hastily slipped them over my eyes. Ah, vision... My old friend, how nice it is to have you back!_

_Though... I must've done -something- in my sleep, because I saw this faint glint under the couch. I knelt down and picked it up-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I know what this is._

_There is no mistaking it's teal, shining lustre._

_It was a Dawn Stone._

_MY Dawn Stone._

_I stared at it for what felt like eons._

_I felt a burning hatred, a surging rage build in my very core... All because I saw this stupid stone!_

_I gripped it in my fist as tight as I could, in a vain attempt to crush it into powder. I knew I wasn't physically capable of doing it- It was a stress relief tactic._

_I kept clutching it tightly as I went to my room. I threw it onto my bed when I got there- after tidying it up, of course. I got some clothes on hastily, and re-fastened my spectacles. I picked the stone back up, and stormed out of my home. I was going back to Treasure Town for one express purpose._

_I was pawning this thing._

_This putrid inanimate object is the cause of most of my misery!_

_I shook my head. I remembered my parents..._

(Flashback)

"Now honey, remember to use this soon at the luminous cave!"

"It's important, slugger! You want to grow up big and strong like me right?"

"Don't forget!"

"Okay mom, okay dad..."

"You're gonna need it if you want to get a looker like your mother!"

(Flashback)

_Ugh..._

_I refused to use the stone because my parents were of the northern breed. I didn't want to be like them, I wanted to be different._

_I look at myself now... Some difference, huh? I could've lived a life of ignorance and arrogance, and have a shallow but satisfying relationship, but no. I chose not to._

_What a wayward one I am._

_I embrace my choice. I would rather be alone and dignified rather than living my life in the rush and heat of mating and shamelessness. If I am to salvage anything of my choice, I need to bury the past. Getting rid of this rock will do wonders in that sense._

_I once again perused into town. It was quaint as usual, just how I liked it. 'Pure Soul' and her crony were nowhere in sight- I just hoped it would remain that way._

_Thinking of what happened last time, I hurried my way to the Kecleon brothers' stall. I slowed down before I came into their sight so I wouldn't actually appear rushed, keeping the calm image I have persistent._

_I clutched the stone in my hand a bit more tightly._

"Oh, Gelaard! You're back already?", Green Kecleon asked.

"Seems like it, doesn't it? I know it may seem trivial, but I came back to... sell this Dawn Stone," I replied.

_Purple Kecleon looked closely at it, being the one who handled the trade of TMs, Keys and evolution stones._

"... Looks like it's worth 200," he concluded.

"275."

"240."

"265."

"245."

"Deal," I said, settling the trade.

_I took my money and handed over the stone._

_Ahh... Now it's out of mind._

"... Wait a second. Gelaard, why did you have a Dawn Stone?", Purple Kecleon asked.

_And he asked just as I was turning to leave._

_I froze._

"It was a... keepsake... from... a friend?", I awkwardly answered.

"Sounds more like a tease to me," Green Kecleon commented.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Purple Kecleon asked.

_I glared at the both of them._

"Did I ask you to be my shrinks? WITHOUT pay?", I rudely remarked.

"Whoa, hey! Easy there!", Purple responded.

"It's not like we're interrogating you or anything!", Green added.

_I took a breath, collecting myself._

"I suppose that was impulsive of myself. I'm sorry," I apologized.

I continued, "Yes, there is. However, I don't want to talk about it. It's... personal."

"Maybe you should talk to miss Kangaskhan over at the storage. She'd listen!", Green suggested.

"No, I'm good. I don't want to talk to anyone about it," I finalized.

"Say, you always seem to gripe about Team Justice and how they're mean to you. Don't you think you should actually DO something about it? Like, maybe, do something notable? Become an explorer?", Purple said, changing the subject.

_... What?_

"I'm sorry, what? Are you saying I become an explorer to prove something?", I defended.

"No! I-"

"Do you think, while I absolutely DESPISE those two obnoxious urchins that call themselves the replacement for Team Syndicate, I want to show up those brats in what they do? You want me to stress myself out doing explorer work when all sorts of other Pokémon are already up to it? Are you actually starting to side with them in calling me some 'sissy' that can't stick up for himself at all? Is THAT it?", I angrily asked.

"Gelaard! You ought to-", Green started

"No, wait. It's because you secretly have had -no- faith in me the whole time and have just been humoring me by listening to and trading with me as if we were friends? Do you actually want to tell me that you LIKE that stupid, idiotic, impudent-!"

"A-hem!", an all-too-familiar feminine voice called from behind me.

_I whirled around without a second thought to face 'Pure Soul'._

"Oh, now you're here? What took you so long you ragged, pompous and disgusting excuse for what we call a replacement to a truly good team?"

"HEY! Now you wait just a second there, nerd-"

"NO! I'm DONE putting up with you! You AND your lackey have done ENOUGH pushing around. I've gotten SICK of it! SICK!"

_I used my telekinesis to tear away a wooden post from an abandoned nearby stall. I promptly proceeded to violently attack her by swinging it with my telekinesis... brutally._

"SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK!", I repeated in a near-chant with each blow.

_I heard her cries of pain from each blow. I saw her little grunt 'Green Leaf' shrink away from the both of us in fear._

_I raised the post overhead._

"You have no IDEA how long I've been waiting to become careless enough to do this! The best part is, you deserve-", I started.

"EVERY!", I said, smashing her with the post and tossing it away.

"LAST!", I continued while telekinetically lifting her up.

"BIT! OF! IT!", I finished, slapping the eevee across the face with each word before casting her forward onto the ground.

_I heard only her whimpers. Her partner had long taken off. What a coward._

_I slowly strolled towards her battered body. Nearby Pokémon had gathered to see what was happening. Lo and behold, it was me striking down 'Pure Soul'._

"What happened? Get so caught up in being an obnoxious brat that you forgot that I could be DANGEROUS?", I said while raising my voice to a shout.

_I got little more than whimpers, moans and cries from the badly abused Pokémon. I couldn't resist but form a sadistic grin on my face._

"Do you finally get what it was like living under the conditions you left me in? I figured you would get tired of it eventually, but no. You didn't. You also chose the -worst- day to decide to pester me, because I was already in a bad mood. We Gardevoir are emotional things... We feel intensely when we have to feel something. Let this be a LESSON to you that you should mind your own business when you decide to-"

"ZZZZZT! FREEZE, CRIMINAL! ZZZZZZT!", I heard an Officer Magnemite call out.

_Oh, what? Did that lousy little Chikorita go and get the police because of what I was doing? That worm...!_

"ZZZZT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE UNPROVOKED ASSAULT OF A HIGH-RANKING EXPLORATION TEAM LEADER! ZZZZZT!"

"Oh, come on! She -deserved- this! She had it coming for having harassed me for as long as I could remember!"

"ZZZZT. YOU SHOULD HAVE REPORTED IT TO THE PROPER AUTHORITIES INSTEAD OF TAKING MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS. COME QUIETLY NOW, PLEASE. ZZZZZT."

_My face went blank._

_... I am probably the biggest idiot I have -ever- known. I could've possibly had this stupid girl's exploration team license revoked for what she's been doing, and instead I assault her?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Doesn't mean I'm not sorry about it. I'm just not in the mood to listen to any 'authority' figure. Not 'Pure Soul', and certainly not these automatons._

"You know what? Your system of justice is just a -tad- too slow," I said, rather blinded in my own fury and pleasure. "I'll be walking away from this absolutely fine."

"ZZZZZT. OFFICERS, SUBDUE THE CRIMINAL! ZZZZZT!"

_Many more Magnemite came out from the surroundings._

_I'll make it quick- I didn't last long. I was quickly subjugated by their sheer numbers._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I soon awoke within a prison cell, par the course of my own blind actions. I sat up to get my bearings, when I saw-_

_Oh, LOVELY._

_They gave me my Dawn Stone back? With a NOTE?_

_... I unfolded it. I had no idea Magnemite were capable of folding paper._

"OUTLAW: KEEP YOUR BELONGINGS AWAY FROM HONEST CITIZENS. YOUR TRANSACTION MONEY HAS BEEN RETURNED TO THE KECLEON BROTHERS AND YOUR SOLD ITEM HAS BEEN RETURNED TO YOU. HAVE A GOOD DAY."

_... I slapped my forehead._

_I took the stone and threw it out from between the bars, folding my arms in disgust and repugnance._

_I didn't need it, and I sure as heck didn't want it._

_However, an officer quickly shunted it back into my cell without any words._

_... They're making me keep it._

_How sadistic..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And I thought dealing with 'Pure Soul' was bad._

_Now I'm..._

_You know what?_

_Never mind._


	4. Bad dreams

Wayward Loser

Chapter IV

"Bad dreams"

_I telekinetically scraped another mark onto the wall._

_Six._

_I tossed the Dawn Stone up and down, boredly. The natural light in the prison was weak, so its shine was near-nonexistant. I'm not sure why, but it comforted me. Maybe it was a sort of way of telling me..._

_I was right._

_In the light, the stone shines brightly due to the suns rays, showing a wonderful glare of teal color to those gazing upon it. Much like living as a careless sir without a single regret in whatever lady he chose for his partner, and judged based solely on her external apperance._

_Without sunlight, it's shine was gone and it grayed out a tad, much like how shallow and emotionally unsatisfying such a life would be._

_I resisted the urge to laugh. The guards already think I'm an idiot, they don't need to think I'm insane._

_I tossed the stone around in my hands a bit, trying to figure out what I ought to do during my time here. It hasn't quite been a week yet, but I have a feeling I'll be here for far longer._

_I suppose I should be accustomed to this, considering I've shut myself in to read and study, mostly about ancient history. The stuff of legends; great, powerful Pokémon that serve as aspects for bits in our world that we take for granted. The roaring seas, the steadfast earth, the clean, free skies..._

_... I suppose the earth certainly -is- steadfast here. I couldn't dig my way to freedom without being noticed._

_Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like... a measure of time longer than the hour actually was. I don't know, what do you want from me?_

_I took off my spectacles for a moment and breathed on them, then pulled a bit of my lower piece of my two-part getup up to wipe off the fog, and I fit them back on._

_It's not like I'm going to be able to wash these either way. Maybe I ought to simply take them off when the guards leave for a break or somesuch, and try to pass myself off as a typical damsel placebo to trick them into releasing me?_

_... Oh, who am I kidding. Those stupid Magnemite are automatons. They don't eat or sleep. They just sit there stuck in the mindset of wanting to bring justice to criminals. It's idiots like them that allow the real criminals to go unpunished and instead victimize the innocent even more._

_I got off the ground clambered into a hammock that I requested to at least accomdate my sleep. They must've taken pity on me for some reason, because they said that might be the sole reason why I even attacked Pure Soul to begin with._

_Humph... Who do they think they are, saying I'm a cantankerous crank who doesn't get any winks for days? I most certainly get sleep each night._

_... A couple of hours, at most._

_I wake up fine, anyway. Maybe a bit sleepy and out of it, but even if I did get my 'normal' amount of sleep, I feel the same way anyway. What was I to lose?_

_I turned onto my side and stared at the wall, which was all earthen and stony. Most of the walls had something carved into them for me to entertain myself. Personal questions of logic that I couldn't come to conclusions on, things I regret never having done, consistent notes to myself of how much I hate this dawn stone and how it seems to be more of a hexed trinket than a simple evolutionary stone._

_Figures that a social outcast like myself has to be locked away due to not wanting to conform._

_Maybe I -have- lost it and I think I'm a sane Pokémon in an insane world._

_... Or am I an insane Pokémon in an even crazier world?_

_Oh, nevermind. It doesn't mean anything, anyway._

_I have no idea how long I'm going to be in here, being fed slop and treated like I'm no better than the wild Pokémon in the dungeons scattered about our world._

_Now that I think about it though, a big hero to the populace of Treasure Town was allegedly a wild Pokémon that nobody had ever seen before, and a Gardevoir by the name of Juniper 'tamed' it and had it help against the Ghost Army._

_Not that I believe that. If it wanted to help, it had to make a conscious to do so._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wait..._

_Who's there?_

_I hear someone..._

"... Gelaaaaard..."

_I sat up. The voice couldn't have been the guards. It sounded like a whisper, but nobody else was in this cell but me. The guard even assured me that this place was explicitly not haunted._

"... Wake up, Gelaaaaaarrrrd..."

_... Wake up?_

_This can't be a bad dream._

_It's essentially been two decades that I've lived my life. How could this all simply have been a NIGHTMARE?_

_How does one sleep for a..._

_... time... that long..._

_I slumped back down as I felt dizzy, woozy and sleepy. I felt a little sick and uncertain._

_Maybe this IS just a nightmare... Maybe I'm living a happy life as it is!_

_The comforting thought eased me into shutting my eyes without much hesitation. I had fallen asleep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But I quickly awoke to see my own life flashing before my very eyes, every last detail of it!_

_My birth..._

_My raising..._

_The important reminders from my parents..._

_Northern society..._

_My own inner insecurities of myself and the world, all of it culminating in..._

_My evolution._

_Where I became the effeminately figured Pokémon I am today._

_... Or... maybe..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It all seemed to just... zoom out, as if it were becoming a tunnel..._

_Then the imagery sucked itself up into a hole in almost an instant, leaving me in complete darkness._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"BWAAH!", I sat up with a shout.

_I panted. I looked down at myself-_

_Oh, whew... Thank Arceus!_

_I'm still the Gallade I used to be._

_I looked over to my left, which was where..._

"Mmmmh... Gelaard baby, what's wrong?"

_... My smoking hot girlfriend Cinnamon was sleeping._

_She's a real hottie, being born from the north. A lot of us from the north tend to be pretty dumb, but I like to think of myself as being a bit brainy._

_Too bad most of my brain shuts off when I see her without her shirt on. She's packing heat, I tell you._

"Nothing, Cinny. Just a bad dream, is all," I explained.

_She gave me a comforting hug, as I felt her brush herself against me._

"Baby, it's okay. It's aaalllll just a bad dream, and you're okay, mhm?", she comfortingly asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, putting my arm around her shoulders.

_This one was different, though. This nightmare..._

_I was some Gardevoir from the north, but I was still a guy as normal. I wasn't really strong at all, instead I just kinda remained a shut-in who didn't bother talking to people 'cause of my own insecurities..._

_Tried to keep myself happy by saying I was a real genius._

_Ha, who would I be kidding? If I didn't have anything besides my smarts, I'd be a sad, sad Pokémon!_

"Oh well... Good morning, nightmare boy," Cinnamon said with a hint of seduction in her voice, winking at me.

_I gave her a kiss on her cheek._

"I'm gonna get up and get ready for another mission. I gotta keep food on the table, y'know," I added.

"Mhm. Go get 'em, tough guy!"

_I stretched my arms out, and got out of bed. I lived in a two-story home in the plaza of Treasure Town. I was a Gold-rank explorer, as well as rescuer. I mostly flew solo, but that was because I had the skills and the strength to handle things myself._

_I went downstairs and got some berries together for my breakfast-on-the-go. I'd have to eat on my way to the boards in Wigglytuff's guild- Work isn't ever slow when you're me._

_I got a lot of stuff ahead of me, anyway. I got Cinnamon to look forward to when I get back from all my jobs, too. She's really easy on the eyes._

_I yawned again as I downed some water and got my explorer's pack ready, and a side pouch for my breakfast. I nibbled on a berry as I set out._

_Another day, another Poké._


	5. The Witch and the Warrior

Wayward Loser

Chapter V

**Author's Note:** It's only a few days from the start-up of my senior year in school. With yet another year of edumaction ahead of me, I will probably be focusing more on writing this story than diddling around with my gaming habits. Maybe.

"The Witch and the Warrior"

_I whistled between bites of berries as I leisurely strolled down the plaza of Treasure Town. That nightmare must've woken me up early; most everyone's still asleep. Oh well, I get the first pickins at the job and bounty boards. Doesn't bother me any._

_I came to the crossroads and turned up to the bluff where Wigglytuffs was built into. I took a quick glance at the pothole leading to Spindas as I turned, and..._

_Maybe I ought to stop by after I'm done and get me a few drinks, maybe take some home for later. Yeah... Sounds like a good idea._

_I went up the stairs and chewed up another berry. I've taken note well in advance of the grate that Diglett and Loudred use to scope out incoming pokemon and just stepped around it. I went into the small half-Wigglytuff dome and descended down the ladder into the board lobby._

_I nibbled on another berry and swung my way to the left- the wanted outlaw board._

_One thing caught my eye._

_Moreso, it was -everything- that caught my eye._

_Every wanted poster was for a Mismagius named Gloam._

_I read one of the ads:_

WANTED: Gloam

AGE: YOUNG ADULTHOOD

SPECIES: Mismagius - Female

CRIME(S): Torments innocent Pokémon with nightmares, robs explorers headed into her territory, withholding vital information on the allegeded whereabouts of Darkrai.

_... Pfff..._

_Whereabouts of Darkrai? Last I knew, Team Syndicate had him packed away forever. I don't know who's dumber, this outlaw or the cops for buying this._

_Let's see... She's worth 2,000 Poké by basic bounty, information, and has a stash somewhere._

LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Ghost Tower, southern peninsula.

_So she's hiding at that old tyrant Krausmer's tower. Maybe I'll pick up some spare loot while I'm out there._

_It's the only job I can do, so... Why the heck not. I tore down one of the ads and walked over to Chimecho's stand. I took a pen from the inkwell on her counter and wrote down my name at the bottom where pursuers... said they were gonna pursue a crook._

_I left the ad on the counter and climbed the ladder back up. I'd love to do more than one job today, but this is all I can apparently do right now._

_Work is work, I guess._

_I strolled around the grate as I left, went back down the stairs, and went to my left again on the road out of town, passing Chimecho's Team Organizer bell._

_I had a trip ahead of me... At least it was gonna rake in some coin._

_I yawned sleepily. Getting up this early always makes me feel a little off-kilter._

_I passed through plenty of nondescript woodlands and plains, mostly uninterrupted by any wild pokémon. They must've still been sleeping._

_At least I'll have plenty of energy left when I get to Ghost Tower. It's become a dungeon since it's vacancy, and I'll need all the strength I have to get to my quarry. Ghosts aren't exactly the best friends of either fighters nor psychics. Lucky for me, I got just the weapon to take her down fast._

_I can't help but feel that today is just a weird day. First I have a nightmare that wakes me up early, then I take the only job that's up, as if no other outlaw mattered in the world... Just what's going on?_

_I started to cross yet another plain. It's all too qu-_

"HMHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!", a sudden voice from behind, yet above cackled.

_I turned to see something black, red and yellow come flying from some black filled-circle in the sky, as it whizzed a bit over me and-_

"UNGH-AIE!", the figure grunted, hitting a tree branch.

_I stared blankly into the foliage. I lost sight of the figure._

_All was quiet. Am I hallucinating?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Then the leapt out of the foliage, spinning in midair and landed in a crouch, its body bowed into a kneel._

"Hmm!"

_... Uh._

_And then it picked itself back up, and hunched into a battle stance, one arm held up and the other held straight._

"Now, we fight!"

_I caught a glimpse of my attacker's figure. It was unlike anything I've seen before: It has a red, helmetlike head with a dark gray trim on the bottom and a double-sided, yellow axehead on top. Red shoulderplates bore spindly black arms with steel gauntlets with blades on the back. It's main body was black with two sets of... I'll say 'moonlike' blades, leading down to thick red upper legs leading to thin bladed feet._

_... What, is this guy made up of sharp objects?_

_I had no time to talk, as he rushed at me swinging one of his bladed arms._

_I parried with my own- he was my height. I couldn't assume his typing whatsoever- well, other than steel._

_We glared into eachothers' eyes as our arms were in a brief lock, which we both broke by leaping back._

_I took a breath and rushed forward, getting ready to swing-_

_-as he leapt over me!_

"Guhehe!"

_I had no time to stop and turn, as he caught me with a rolling midair double-slash._

"Sic!"

_I took it to the back, but I wasn't anywhere near keeling over._

_-Then all of a sudden, he pounds me down with a fist, performs a rising slash and spikes me back down to the ground!_

"TSUBAMEGAESHI!"

_Just who- and WHAT, is this guy?!_

_He's tougher than I anticipated... This'll get nasty._

_I rolled to the side and got to my feet to face my opponent. He's a wily one... Maybe dark?_

_Steel and dark... That's a surefire weakness to fighting moves!_

"Fool! You face the strongest Bisharp in the whole universe!"

_He pounded his gauntlet to his chest._

"You face ME! GILGAMESH!"

_... Is this guy for real?_

"I've crossed paths with strange opponents, more times than I could count! I am in search of the ultimate technique, and now my quest brings me here... to YOUUUUUU!"

_I gave this guy the best 'You're-a-complete-whacko' face I could make._

"YOUR SECRETS ARE FORFEIT TO ME!", Gilgamesh concluded, charging again.

_I waited for just the right moment, then a ducked low and hit him with a low sweep, causing him to tumble head-over-heels._

"OOUH!"

_I rose up, my hand in a firm paper position, then I firmly performed brick break while he was down._

"GAA!"

_Then I grabbed his foot, whung him around in a few circles and cast him across the plain._

"GYAAK!"

_I saw him roll to a stop, lying there._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Nuh!", Gilgamesh grunted, getting back to his feet.

_I got back into battle position-_

_-Then he took off into the foliage._

"BWUHAHAHAH!", he cackled.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He didn't come back for a surprise attack._

_Just who -was- that guy?_

_He's stupidly over-the-top._

_Whatever. I took a breath, stretched a little, then continued on to the southern peninsula. I don't think I was too far from it I last recall._

_I exited the plain back into a woodland near a mountain by the coast. After maybe half an hour, I cleared it and got to the peninsula._

_There it is._

_Ghost Tower._

_It stretched up high into the sky, like it was endless._

_Then again, I'd think a tower would be very tall._

_I took another breath, and started to walk across the peninsula. The land here was where the big battle was fought against the Ghost Army some years back. It must've been brutal..._

_I feel a little humbled walking across it, like it was telling me I was honoring the pokémon who fought here for the good of everyone in the world._

_Just that I'm here for an outlaw, not some crazed tyrant._

_I crossed the peninsula and got to the entrance of the tower, an open archway._

_I took a second to collect my thoughts and rest from my journey, and I entered._

_Time to bag this wicked witch._


	6. Purging a bewitching

Wayward Loser

Chapter VI

"Purging a bewitching"

_I had begun my climb of the tower not too long ago. The rooms in the tower have been warped into random shapes as the stairwells have odd twists and curves. Unlike other dungeons, Ghost Tower seems to have longer trips up than the rooms within. I haven't made too many encounters with the dark and ghost types that've infested the tower, and even then they were easy to put down._

_Sometimes I'd pass by something that seemed intact: A pot, a candlestand, a strange phantasmal torch... Most likely relics of the old tyrant Krausmer's time here. Maybe he had a taste in the arts? Who could've made these for him? His minions?_

_I brought my mind back to focus. I'm on a mission to capture Gloam. I'll have to start being careful when I get higher up; I bet she has traps just waiting for me to trip._

_I started to encounter more and more hostile Pokémon as I kept going up. At some point, I'll have to rest before I tire out... Or if I get hungry._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Gwrrrrrr", my stomach growled at me.

_I fished into my berry pouch and nibbled on one as a snack. Maybe if I look around the rooms I'll find an apple or something... I doubt it, though. Usually food is easier to come by in forested or plainslike dungeons, and ruins were notorious for having little in the ways of eats._

_I should've brought an apple or two. I was going to get pretty hungry before I find and confront Gloam, I bet._

_I kept going._

_Soon, there were side-rooms and balconies attached to the rooms as well. I peeked into the side-rooms each time I saw one with the hopes that it was a storage room with treasures..._

_Or food._

_I nibbled on another berry, trying to conserve my supply._

_I got attacked by more hostile Pokémon that were somewhat tougher than my last encounters, but I still dealt with them._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ugh!_

_I'm so hungry!_

_I started stuffing my face with what berries I had left, but it just wouldn't fix it! I'm starving, and no matter how much I eat, it won't work!_

_And I'm parched!_

_Today is weirding out on me, I tell you! Everything is out of whack!_

_I started to race up the tower, desperately trying to find the outlaw. The rooms started to have traps like a falling stone or floor spikes, but I ducked, dove and dodged whatever came my way. I had a one-track mind right now, and I was more focused and in the zone than ever._

"Where are you? Come on, show yourself! Stop being a sissy so I can go home and eat!", I shouted, demanding the outlaw show herself.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Heeheehee~, you want to catch me~? You gotta keep going up and up and up first!", a voice I immediately tagged with Gloam's name taunted from above.

_I continued to charge up stairs and through rooms, starting to ignore side rooms for their lack of contents other than maybe a sort of bedroom or bunkroom. I felt my stomach gurgle and growl, and I started to feel dry and dehydrated._

_What's happening to me?_

_I dodged more traps, and ran past more hostiles and outran them on my way up._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"I'm gonna drag you to the officers by the edge of your big, goofy hat!", I shouted up the tower.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_All of a sudden, out from the ceiling, a Mismagius (who I immediately presumed was Gloam) came._

"Hey! My hat is NOT goofy! It's perfect for a-", She started, before I made her shut up with a night slash.

"Oww! Hey! Hey! You're not supposed to hit a girl!"

_I chased her up the stairs as she started to flee, as I occasionally swung a psycho cut after her, trying to go for a knock out. I couldn't land a hit because I was starting to get dizzy from exhaustion and hunger._

"Stop running so I can take you DOWN!"

"Nooooo~!"

_I started to slow down until I came to a slow walk into a room. Gloam slowed down as well, staying within sight ahead of me._

_I just... I couldn't stand any more._

_I collapsed, feeling my stomach and legs burn. I groaned, almost wishing that it'd help ease the pain a little._

_Gloam turned around, looking panicked._

_I started to black out._

"Hey, wait, stop! This isn't supposed to happen!", she pleaded.

_Ugh.. You want me to CHASE YOU some more?_

_I just... need food..._

_Losing..._

_..._

_vision..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I was facedown in the dirt... I managed to get on all fours. I must've fallen from hunger or an overall lack of sustenance. I picked up my spectacles when I got my energy back, and got on my feet._

_I cleaned them off as best I could, hearing my stomach groan, pleading with me to give it something to digest._

_I checked my surroundings._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Well, I'm not in prison any more. I'm out in some dark, forested area. Midnight Forest?_

_Wherever I was, I needed something to eat. I couldn't starve, or else I'd have to call for help- and that means an exploration team will come, pick me up, and hand me back over to those law-obsessed automatons. I have to figure out how I escaped from prison first, and..._

_... I had this... dream, where I was a Gallade. An explorer... I was still from the north, and I had a lover named Cinnamon. I fought something that called itself a Bisharp, and proclaimed its name as 'Gilgamesh'. Either I somehow sleepwalked my way out, I was somehow drugged with something, or..._

_Something._

_I started to rummage around, looking for anything I could eat. A berry, an apple..._

_I needed water, too. I was thirsty..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I came across a lake with a sweet aroma surrounding it. I was too obsessed with drinking the whole darned lake to concern myself with the smell._

_I drank my fill, then I pulled my head back up and sat, satisfied. I felt alive again..._

_I took a few moments to catch my breath, and stood up. I did a little looking around until I pinpointed a tree with some honey slathered onto it._

_... I better vacate the area. This is a vespiquen's territory marker. Intruding on their territory is a bad idea..._

_So, following my own advice (thanks to my studies on wild pokémon behaviors), I left. Not too long afterwards, I heard a loud voice scream about intruders, then confusion at there nobody being present._

_Ha._

_Ha ha._

_I kept moving, following my instincts. I picked up a few berries as I went and tried to eat slowly, because eating too quick would cause anyone to vomit. I need to keep my food down._

_I kept following my gut feeling, but it was starting to get dark. I had to find shelter._

_I looked as best I could, but... This place wasn't exactly a friendly place to settle. Hostile pokémon were everywhere..._

_... But I spotted a campfire._

_Ignoring my cautiousness, I took towards it._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... I saw a strange-looking pokémon there. IT had a sort of cloud over most of it's face, and only had one blue eye. It had this sort of robe with a ridged red collar going around the back of its neck to it's chest. It had legs, but it didn't seem to use them. It levitated, like a psychic._

_... It looked to me._

"Who are you?", it asked in a somewhat... scary, but mostly harmless tone.

"Someone lost. That is all," I replied.

_He gestured for me to come closer to the fire. I obliged. I sat by it._

"That makes two of us. I'm lost as well... I can't remember much of anything," it told me.

"Oh? How unfortunate. Do you know your name, at the least?", I asked.

"Yes. Its Darkrai," it responded.

_I looked at him immediately with a shot of fear. Darkrai was still amongst us? I thought Team Syndicate had disposed of him for... ever! Palkia had disrupted a portal he opened in time and caused it to crash and suffer amnesia..._

_... At the very least, the amnesia has kept him from being an evil schemer._

"Darkrai? You know, there's a lot said about you where everyone lives," I commented.

_He looked off to the side._

"I have bad visages of places with lots of Pokémon who are smart like us. They hated me..."

"... I feel your pain, Darkrai. I'm supposedly a criminal for getting revenge against a tormentor of mine."

_He looked at me, as if comforted._

"Oh? What's your name?"

"Gelaard."

"It's nice to meet you then, Gelaard."

"I... Guess I should say the pleasure is mine as well."

_Darkrai nodded._

"I've just been having strange dreams as of late, and I've barely recovered from starving and going up to Arceus' realm. It's a miracle, I tell you!"

"Strange dreams?"

_I nodded._

"Describe them."

_I relinquished the whole story onto him. He was the most trustworthy person I knew right now, so..._

"... Oh. I'm... I'm terribly sorry...", Darkrai said, guiltily looking aside.

He continued, "A self-defense mechanism of mine is to inflict those around me with nightmares. It must've affected you and caused you to have bad dreams."

_... I suppose I shoudl just forgive him, but..._

"... That's gone and done with, then. I just need to ask you... Do you know anywhere that someone could hide for a long time? I could probably use something like that in my situation," I asked.

_Darkrai looked up to the night sky for a few moments, then back to me._

"The Abandoned Factory is a good place to start. It makes good with its name, too: It's pretty much devoid of all items and steel-types. Maybe a few loose ones, but that's just a technicality," he suggested.

"Right. Are you going anywhere? Could you possibly show me the way?", I inquired.

_Darkrai nodded, slowly._

"Yes... I could take you. I'm not going anywhere specific anyway. I have to find a way to remember my past. I feel lost without my memories," Darkrai answered.

_Huh... The 'Abandoned Factory', hm? I doubt anyone would be searching for me there..._

_I yawned._

"Oh! You must be somewhat sleepy, what with all the odd dreaming and lack of food. It's alright to sleep nearby, the nightmares I inflict are a self-defense mechanism. It won't harm you, since you're not a hostile to me," Darkrai said, coaxingly.

_I let my body do the talking, simply lying on my side by the fire and going comfortably to sleep._

_Too much has happened these past few days. I'm going to go mad at this rate. I just want things to return to normalcy, but I doubt thatll simply -happen-. I have to duck out of sight for a good while so nobody finds me. I'll return to my quiet life once again and I'll be happy._

_... Happiness._

_The phrase seems so... __**foreign**__ to me. I'm not sure I've ever truly felt happy for a long time in my life. I seem to have simply made myself to suffer the ill with a steely face and simply trying to shrug off all emotional pain, but... I don't know. Maybe I -am- very unhappy and unloved and I don't even recognize it..._

_Or I'm denying it._

_Denial..._

_... I digress. I need to be well-rested for the trip to my next destination. Hopefully things will become less out-of-sorts tomorrow._


	7. Abandoned Factory

_Wayward Loser_

_Chapter VII_

_"The Abandoned Factory"_

_I slept fairly well for lying on grass in front of a fire. It certainly couldn't compare to a nice, cozy bed in the safety of an in-ground home, but for what amenities it has, it works._

_I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes before fitting my spectacles back on. Darkrai was already awake, most likely either having gotten up earlier than me or never having slept at all. It sounds rough, not sleeping altogether..._

_The sensation of willingly falling unconcious in a comfortable position to recharge your mental batteries is something everyone seems to silently revel in. It's too bad that sometimes sleep is disturbed by nightmares, or sweet dreams._

"You're finally awake," Darkrai started, calmly.

_I yawned again._

"Indeed. I finally feel rested for once..."

"That's good to know. It'll be a bit of a trip to get to the Abandoned Factory."

_I nodded, and got to my feet._

"No better time than the present to get going. Shall we?", Darkrai asked.

"Let's," I replied.

_The fire had burned itself out, most likely under Darkrai's watch, so we simply left without any other thought._

"So, where is the Abandoned Factory located anyway?", I asked.

"It's tucked into a mountainside which I found by chance. 'The Abandoned Factory' is just the name I gave it from what short stint I spent inside looking about," Darkrai answered.

"Hm..."

_Interesting... An empty dungeon? This could possibly help with research on the behaviors of mystery dungeons throughout the world. Taking refuge there could reveal some important knowledge as to what makes these labyrinthine locales tick!_

_I felt a small smile take shape on my face. Maybe, after all of this is over, I could actually contribute to society?_

_It slowly vanished though as I thought about my companion, Darkrai. I understand what he had done before by Team Syndicates word, along with that of Cresselias. Yet he doesn't seem nearly as sinister as described, even though his description of how he got his amnesia and that of Raichu's initial amnesia when he first came to our time seem to match up._

_I looked at him for a bit, studying the back of his head in the sort of way that felt like you were trying to get to know them just by looks... Trying to understand how he felt. At this point in my life, he was the closest thing I could call a friend. Funny, that..._

_The worlds enemy, my temporary companion._

_We continued to trek across the land, making our way to the mountain range. We'd probably have to check around several mountains, but fortunately for both of us we were capable of levitation and thus didn't need to physically exhaust ourselves hiking up and down looking for the entrance._

_Given, we're not there yet._

_We continued to go through the forests- I believe we were within the Oran Forest, actually, as I collected some berries to eat as we went along. We avoided going down into the depths however, as that would waste time._

_It was quiet, until Darkrai started to speak._

"It's odd, your dreams," he said, starting the conversation off.

"What about them?", I asked.

"Them being your nightmares. You live a life of luxury, with all of your needs of survival fulfilled. You have money, you have power, you have love... What is so terrible about that?", he countered.

_I was struck dumb for a moment, then I realized._

"Because that's the life I don't want to live. That's if I evolved into a Gallade and stuck to living a northern-breed life. I guarantee you the 'me' in my nightmare most likely didn't have a very emotional relationship with that... that... amoral partner he had!", I said, trying to defend myself.

_Darkrai shrugged._

"At least you have visions of lives you could've lived. I can't even remember the life I used to live."

_... I ached, knowing full well what he must've been like pre-amnesia._

"Maybe having amnesia isn't so bad," I said.

"Why?"

"Well, what if you had done something wrong that you couldn't shake away from your conscience? It's gone now, and you can worry about new things with a new life," I explained.

_Darkrai remained quiet for a moment as we continued to search for the entrance to the Abandoned Factory, having made it to the mountains._

"You have a valid point, I suppose... I still want to find out who I really was before I move on to a 'new' life, though," he surmised.

"Fair enough. If I were you, I'd probably be doing the same thing," I said, trying to comfort him.

_Darkrai looked at me. I could barely see it, but I think he was smiling a bit._

"I'm glad you can sympathize with me, Gelaard. You're one of the only friends I've ever had," he admitted.

_I nodded slowly._

"Either way, let's find the Abandoned Factory. I just need to... hide out, for a while."

_And thus ended our exchange of words. We focused on finding the entrance to the dungeon Darkrai had made mentions of without much further words._

_I felt a little sad for Darkrai. I'd be leaving him to try and wait out my 'wanted' time in some cold and defunct dungeon that nobody would visit... I had no choice however. I had to hide out, or else I'd eventually be found if I wandered out and about. I'm not so sure about Darkrai though, considering his 'natural defense mechanism' of inflicting nightmares on perceived threats._

_He must be an awfully lonely Pokémon..._

_My chest felt cold._

_I looked down and gently stroked the red shard abruptly jutting out of my abdomen. It's the closest thing to what our hearts truly are. It's our emotional 'centerpoint', if I were to put it into technical terms. It changes temperature based on how we're feeling._

_At most, it's been lukewarm down to a bit cool. It feels far colder than that now._

_Am I feeling sorrow?_

_Abandonment?_

_Loneliness?_

_I shook my head and tried to think about other things, but my mind kept wandering back to myself and my life. I don't want to think about it..._

_Anything but myself. I don't want to think about myself._

_I was quickly hoisted back out of my mental black hole by Darkrai's intrusion._

"I found it! Here's the entrance to the Abandoned Factory," he stated.

_I shook my head and looked. The entranceway was a large steel hangar that could most likely be entered by an Onix if it slouched a bit._

_The walls were also made of steel and I could see various pipeworks sticking out of the walls or worming along the ceiling._

_I glanced at my black-clad companion._

_I stared into the one eye I could see, and he stared back at me. It's almost as if we knew something deep about eachother and we had a bond that could never be easily shattered..._

_As if we were brothers._

_As if we were brothers..._

_Our gazes were locked for but an instant, then Darkrai looked away._

"I suppose this is where we part ways, Gelaard. You have something you need to do here, and I need to find myself- somewhere, out here," Darkrai said after a pause.

_I coughed._

"Yes. It's been nice travelling with you and having you as a... companion," I said.

_I glanced towards the entrance again, hiding my face. My eyes were... watering._

"I wish you luck on your findings," he said, bidding farewell.

_I turned around to see him float away. I didn't even make a final call out to him. I knew it was goodbye, and I'd probably never see him again._

_... It's somewhat amusing, at least in a certain sense that I wouldn't exactly call 'ironic', but..._

_It's just that I feel like I've found one of the world's most hated Pokémon to be one of the closest friends I could've ever even made._

_That speaks volumes about my social life..._

_I heaved a sigh from my chest, turned, and started to make my way inside the Abandoned Factory._

_It was mostly just a descent down a flight of steps before I started coming into contact with the corridors of a dungeon. I started to walk about, taking in my surroundings- I'd have to get used to them if I was going to stay here for any extensive period of time._

_It didn't take long until I started to see the 'abandoned' part of the factory._

_There were all sorts of parts lying around for artificial-type Pokémon like Magnemite and Voltorb. Some of them were even half-finished with mechanics sticking out, or rusted scrap-heaps lying about by conveyor belts._

_All of the blank stares these lifeless artifical lives were giving into the abyss before them..._

_... It sent a chill down my spine. I half felt like they would come to life all of a sudden like a horde of mindless monsters and try to eat me, even though I know it's completely irrational to think so._

_I shuddered a little and kept going. The rooms continued to get larger and larger as I kept going in, and as I descended. Conveyor belts, furnaces, large machines that assembled parts-_

_-Hold on. I'm sure you want to know how I even know what all these machines do._

_I've committed into a -lot- of studies about history. I read about the birthplaces of artificial Pokémon before, but I never thought it'd be something as large-scale as this. The machines here are elaborate and took me some guesswork to even figure out- and even then, some of these things I don't even know what they are or do._

_Either way, I continued on. I'd have to find a place where I could build a makeshift shelter, or maybe an end to the dungeon?_

_I doubt I could make a 'shelter' here considering that this was meant to make complex living objects, and that all the spare parts would either be unusuable, flimsy, or otherwise._

_I went even deeper._

_I found the most unusual thing- there were these mechanical-esque constructs, inactive of course, that had round bodies, dome-shaped heads and had a bandolier making a perfect 'X' across their bodies. They were also teal in color, and went up to about my waist in height. I've never even -seen- artifical Pokémon like this before..._

_I wonder what-_

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_I resisted the urge to vomit-_

_I found the remains of dead Pokémon. Either skeletons, or corpses. None were fresh, but they were a gruesome thing to see. I'll not go into gory detail about how these lives were ended, but I'll tell you: Nothing living could've wrenched the life out of these Pokémon._

_I became afraid to press on, but I knew I was being superstitious. Nothing came alive so far, and I've gone relatively deep, possibly to the point of 'no escape' should the 'dead things come alive' scenario decides to kick in._

_I went across a few rooms of these dead Pokémon- and odd machines that seemed too eccentric to call machines- until I hit a dead end._

_In it, I found another artificial Pokémon I've never seen before- It was like the small ones earlier, but this one was a real titan- it stood at almost twice my height, and had this sort of bandage on it's abdomen, barely doing a good job of hiding a large, vacant crack._

_It looked rusted and inoperable, but I wonder what it's doing here?_

_I peeked behind it from where I was, and I saw a large glass indentation in the back wall, and a moon-shaped risen section of the floor with all sorts of knobs and buttons. What exactly was this room?_

_I took a step towards the desk-_

_-And the giant machine roared to life, albeit with plenty of sputtering._

"UNKNOWN ENTITY... DETECTED!"

_I froze and slowly looked up at it._

_It's head cracked and cranked as it looked down at me._

"ENTITY SHALL STATE... ITS... BUSINESS!"

_I looked about the room, as I slowly struck a professional posture._

"Are you the machine in charge of this facility? The boss, employer, owner, CEO, et cetera?", I inquired.

"SCANNING RECORDS... POSITIVE. THIS UNIT CAN BE CONSIDERED 'BOSS'."

_I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted._

"ENTITY IS NOT IN ANY EMPLOYEE RECORDS..."

_I swallowed._

"THEN ENTITY... IS..."

_I braced myself._

_The large machine became fully functional as an inside glow kicked up._

"TRESPASSING!"

_The rusted derelict had no hesitation in winding back its large fist and swinging at me. Due to the sheer amount of telegraphing the derelict displayed for the attack, I got out of the way with ease. If it kept being this slow, I'd have to be more worried about how to defeat it rather than how to stay on my feet!_

_Something tells me however that the makeshift 'bandage' on its chest might be a good clue-in for how to bring this goliath down._

_The derelict turned around and swung a fist overhead._

_I dove forward between its legs for a bit of breathing room. I looked off at the wall and tore away a segment of pipe with my telekinesis. I faux-wielded it like a club-in-hand to have better bearings over it (intense combat makes me stressful, and my psychic power gets a bit shaky without coordination)._

_I primed the pipe to swing at the machines chest as it turned around._

_It did as I predicted-_

_-Except it performed a backhand at the same time, knocking the pipe out of my mental grip!_

_I gazed up at it for a moment._

_No wonder none of these are out and about- Whatever must've made them decided they were too powerful to subdue should they rebel!_

"ENTITY MUST BE REMOVED FROM THE FACILITY!"

_I lobbed myself upwards with a Psychic as it lunged its fist into the wall, and got stuck._

_... Typical._

_It started to yank its way out, so I had to capitalize on the situation._

_I grabbed onto it's seal (telekinetically, of course) and tugged, trying to pry it off._

"WARNING! WARNING! CORE ENERGY SYSTEM IS IN DANGER!"

_It changed priority quickly, swatting me off with what could essentially be described as a... fly swat. Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else to describe it._

_I hit the floor violently, cringing and trying to keep my gasps of pain inside. I rose to my feet to face my opponent who had just wrenched its fist free from the wall._

_It monotonously glared at me._

"ENTITY TOO AGILE TO HANDLE. CHANGING ATTACK PATTERN."

_It stood erect, and suddenly shot electric bolts from its eyes- Charge Beam I presume- and by a stroke of luck it missed._

_I started to duck and weave my way through it's barrage of repeated shots until I was up close. Simply put: It can only attack me one way at a time. I just have to keep forcing it to change attack patterns..._

_I once again reached for the seal and pulled on it more. I know it wasn't as tight-on as it intially was- I heard it creak._

"WARNING! WARNING! REPEATED ASSAULT ON CORE ENERGY SYSTEM LIMITER!"

_I backed away-_

_-URK!_

_The derelict plucked me out of the air in one of its big mitts during my retreat. Its grip was unshakeable- I was too scrawny, and my mind wasn't strong enough to free myself from it..._

_It puts its other hand around my body-_

_-And I howled as it started to squeeze me._

"ENTITY MUST BE ELIMINATED!"

_I felt the blood start to go to my head very quickly. I was going to get crushed- or worse!_

_I simply had to keep trying-_

_I pulled on the seal- I heard it jingling it was that loose!_

_I have to!_

_I mustered every ounce of mental might I had left, and pulled!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

CLANG! DONG!

_I felt myself dropped to the ground. I felt so dizzy I don't even know how to describe it. I almost died!_

"DANGER! DANGER! CORE ENERGY SYSTEM LIMITER HAS BEEN REMOVED! ALL PERSONNEL STEP AWAY FROM UNIT! CORE MELTDOWN IN TEN... NINE... EIGHT..."

_I staggered to my feet, barely aware of what was happening._

"SEVEN... SIX... FIVE..."

_I looked up at the machine almost as if I had just woken up._

"FOUR... THREE... TWO..."

_My eyes widened as I snapped awake and turned for the door-_

"ONE... MELTDOWN!"

_I was once again the victim of being blown around like a ragdoll half into the doorway, half on the wall. Again I was the victim to trauma that really shouldn't be applied to such a frail body such as mine._

_I sat up, barely, to see that there were... ghosts?_

_Ghosts flying out of the rusted derelict's body?_

_And not like Ghost-type Pokémon- These were literally phantasms of deceased Pokémon! Ones I didn't even recognize whatsoever, but still!_

_The ancients powered these machines by KILLING Pokémon and trapping their very souls into them?_

_I felt a myriad of feelings- Anger, regret, pain, sorrow, satisfaction, pain, dizziness, pain..._

_I lied back down, blacking out due to my injuries._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I moaned as I got up at last, finally out of danger. I inspected my person- I was bruised all over like a Nanab berry's flesh. The derelict was standing in a slouch, all glow inside if it gone. It was finally unpowered and truly lifeless._

_I levitated (I hurt too much to walk) past my defeated opponent to the raised segment of flooring in front of the glass. It was written in footprint runes- But I could translate. I hit a switch that said 'power'._

_All of a sudden, the glass panel lit up._

"INITIALIZING DATABASE... STANDBY."

_Database? Is this some sort of production log?_

"SYSTEM INITIALIZED. OPENING POKEMON ARCHIVE."

_I scratched the back of my head, unsure as to what it was really on about. Did this machine catalog every living pokemon we have? I know most breeds as is..._

_It zoomed into a list alongside a picture view of the pokemon. On the view was..._

_Something I've never seen or read of before._

_It was a snakelike Pokémon with brown eyes, an apricot colored bellyskin and leaf-green back skin with yellow curls on its chest and a smug look on its face, and on the end of its tail was a leaf._

_I looked at the log entry._

"001. SNIVY."

_... Snivy? What's a Snivy?_

_I started to browse through the entries, beyond puzzled as to what sorts of Pokémon these were._

_Tepig. Oshawott. Patrat. Purrloin. Munna. Roggenrola. Drilbur. Tympole. Sewaddle._

_Venipede..._

_Whirlipede..._

_I froze upon seeing the next image._

_According to the data, it was an eight-foot tall centipoid with a red carapace (with a tinge of blue, giving it a faint purple hue), purple rings engraved on the carapace, mighty horns on its head, claws protruding from the carapace, reverse-jointed legs, a somewhat protruding stomach..._

_... This is the creature that the statue in Treasure Town was modeled after!_

_I looked at the label._

"545. SCOLIPEDE."

_Scolipede, huh...?_

_Wait a second._

_... Are these our ancestors? The ancient Pokémon that lived before our time? The extinct strands of..._

_I had so many questions buzzing about my head! This was the discovery of the century! Darkrai may have just led me into fame and fortune by accident!_

_Oh, how I cherish him and his company now!_

_I felt full of regret having to leave him, but... I'll see him again someday, I'm sure of it._

_I yawned. I was bushed... Almost getting killed and all the strain I put on my mind has made me sleepy._

_I removed the lower part of my getup and used it as a makeshift bedspread on the floor. I lied down and quickly dozed off._

_I was going to clear my name and become famous...!_


	8. Not quite a reflection

Wayward Loser

Chapter VIII

"Not quite a reflection"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I beg for forgiveness on the sheer lateness of my updates. I've been getting bogged down with all sorts of distractions, the most recent being World of Warcraft. Don't worry though, I don't forget my stories. I just... procrastinate. Eheh.

**END NOTE**

_I came to, face down against a cold floor. Probably still Ghost Tower..._

_There's still a problem, though. Why am I not being held captive anywhere? I don't feel bound by rope with the crook sent to catch me is giggling over me, acting like a triumphant schmuck._

_I got on my knees, arm blades at the ready in case I was attacked. Of course, today was full of even more surprises, as it wasn't the archaic stone floor of Ghost Tower. It was actually some kind of metal, rivet-bolted floor panneling._

_Just where the heck am I?_

_I'm gonna get that Gloam... Where the heck did she take me?_

_I got to my feet and surveyed my surroundings. It was wholly unusual to me, being entirely made of metal with some large glass screen with records displaying on it. I stepped over to this moon-shaped, open on the inside panel that was jutting up from the floor to about my waist in height._

_I looked at the info on the screen._

"545. Scolipede."

_The heck is a Scolipede? Looks like an ugly monster that's come from some deep, dark and dank cave that feasts on unsuspecting innocents. Is this some kind of criminal record?_

_There was a smooth surface that read 'Touch'. Probably a control method for the screen. I figured it wouldn't hurt, so I touched it._

_Suddenly, a glowing array bolted out across the small surface to the edges, as I pulled my finger away quickly in surprise._

_The screen started scrolling through files until it became entirely blank._

"NEW DNA BRAND DETECTED. UNKNOWN ORIGIN OR GENERATION. INPUT NAME DATA," a mechanical voice commanded from the screen.

_I stared dumbfounded at the thing. Is it alive or something?_

_A sort of slot opened up with a key alphabet in... foot runes? I squinted at them. I remember learning a bit about footprint runes from Torkoal, but I got bored after a while. I get what some of them are. I'll put the whole 'engrave my name in metal-glass-talky-thing' thing on hold for now, I gotta figure my way out of this place, and manage it in one piece._

_I ignored mentioning it until now, but I realize there's this huge toppled... robot-like Pokemon in here? It looks like something blew up, considering the walls towards the exit seem dented. The machine Pokemon also isn't exactly the tiniest of things. Looks like it stands nearly double my height... Who could've beat down a titan like that?_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a piece of white cloth. I turned my attention-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It was a girl. A Gardevoir girl, just sleeping on the skirt of her gown like it was a sleeping mat. Why the heck is she here? Who would SLEEP in a cold, blank place like this? Did Gloam take her here? A kidnapped dame that needs my help?_

_I crouched down. Apparently she's visually impaired, she's got glasses on. Too bad I have to interrupt her beauty sleep to get her out of here._

_I nudged her shoulder._

"Hey. Wake up," I coaxingly ordered.

_She slowly peeked open one eye, most likely curious to see her savior. Then both of them snapped open, and her pupils shrunk, staring into my eyes with horror._

_... The heck?_

_All of a sudden she leapt to her feet and launched herself backwards via telekinesis, getting away from me._

_Then she opened her mouth and spoke-_

"Who are you? How did you get here? How did you find me? Are you from the North? ANSWER ME, ARCEUS DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE HISTORY!"

_Something broke inside when I heard her speak._

_Because she wasn't a she._

_She was a he._

_I stood tall and ready. Either way, femboy here needed my help on getting out of this dump. No doubt about it._

"Let's see, answering them in sequence: Gelaard, I believe I was brought here by the Mismagius criminal named Gloam, and yes," I answered, rapid-fire.

_My interrogator looked at me like I was an idiot._

"I'm sorry, what? I never knew some northern lunkhead wanted to be ME," he remarked, almost smugly.

"Okay, what have you smelled recently? Why would I want to have some flimsy femboy be MY model? YOU should be trying to be ME, scrawny!", I returned with interest.

"No, no. You've got this all wrong. I'M Gelaard. I've been living on the outskirts of Treasure Town ever since Team Justice moved in. You're just some Gallade from the north with a twisted sense of humor. Don't you have to go spend the night with your easy girlfriend, anyway?"

_I bared my teeth. I was getting tired of this._

"Okay, look. All I know is, I gotta get you out of here. This is no place for a scrawny guy like you."

"Okay, lunkhead. Let me tell you right: I -came- here on my own, with the help of a friend. I traversed through this facility on my own, and found my way to this very room. Had a short conversation with the 'Boss' of the place," He said, gesturing to the fallen machine. "and found this database of what I assume to be our ancestry. I'm not letting some TOOL take my rightful chance at glory away from me!"

"Okay, whatever. You do what you want, I'm getting out of here."

_I fished around in my bag, which incredibly wasn't looted, and plucked out my Gold-rank badge. I held it up casually as the beam of light carried me away to Treasure Town. I just want to go home and relax with Cinny. That'll make my day better alright..._

_I started to stroll into the square, which was relatively active. Several pokemon were out and about, a couple of them explorers. Probably not bigshots like me. Now that I think about it though, I could use a bite to eat._

_No place to get some food than the Kecleon Brothers' tent._

_I mosied my way over to their tent, a warm smile on my face._

"Afternoon! You guys mind setting me up with a nice, crisp and juicy apple?", I asked.

_Upon request, Green Kecleon had turned his back to me and shuffled through the back and fished out just what the doctor ordered, and set it on the counter._

_I slid across 200 Poke. I was feeling generous today, mostly since my stomach was screaming bloody murder to me... 'Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eed!'_

_I took a big bite into my freshly purchased apple, savoring the crisp, tart flavor. I had more food at home, I just couldn't take waiting to get there any longer. I strolled down the road towards Sharpedo Bluff to find my pad, but... there was a problem._

_I knew it was here, before Sharpedo Bluff. Where's my place?_

_Where's my food?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Where's Cinnamon?!_

_I hurriedly chewed through my apple, but it didn't seem to sate me... Why wasn't I feeling any better? Why am I starving still!? I powerwalked through Treasure Town to the square, to which I finally slowed down and realized... There was a large statue there._

_It was carved in... the shape of one of those monstrous Scolipede things?_

_Why would there be a statue to some ancient monster in the middle of civilization? Did everyone suddenly become some kind of cultist?_

_... Aw, geez. I had to say cult... I have to remember, some monster was summoned by the Cult of the Void to cause destruction, but allegedly it turned on them. Maybe this was that monster? Or at least a statue in the shape of it._

_I studied its features, and read a plaque at the front of the statue._

"Canderack. Ex-Criminal and Savior of the World."

_Funny name... Maybe it was some sort of alien record? I mean, those void cultists did have things to do concerning pulling stuff from rips in space._

_Oh, that's smarts. I figured this whole thing out._

_The one thing I -don't- get is: WHY is my house not here? Where's my girlfriend?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And why was that one femboy Gardevoir stealing my name?_

_Where's Gloam, anyway? Was that some weird illusion?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Is this some sort of bad dream?_

_This is a mystery I gotta solve..._


	9. Luxus et Nineball

Wayward Loser

Chapter IX

"Luxus et Nineball"

_I took no time to fit my lower garments back on after that imbecile left. I looked over at the screen with the hope he hadn't tampered with anything, but I was wrong. There was an entry box that read 'INSERT SPECIES NAME HERE'. I assumed that that pinhead had done something to log his genetics into the computer. I approached the console, looking down at a myriad of buttons with footprint runes stamped on them. I looked closely, taking a moment to translate, then slowly typed out G-A-L-L-A-D-E. I hit the 'enter' button, which locked in the information. A picture of a Gallade appeared where there was a graphical display of the current Pokemon, and the name was registered on the list._

_There must be more to this machine than simply a Pokémon data log. My search had only just begun, as I made attempts to locate other files- possibly a 'last accessed' log (so I could see when the ancient Pokémon had made their final entries). It took what felt like an hour to finally crack my way out of the Pokémon database. The machine had, graphically, zoomed out and sealed the data log with a sort of... sliding metal door? I suppose that's how to best describe it. Once that was done, I was at a master menu of archives. I started to browse at my leisure for articles of potential interest._

'PRODUCTION QUOTAS'

'EMPLOYEE RECORDS'

'GENE-SPLICING RECORDS'

'INTERSPECIES S&B ARCHIVE'

'HUMAN WORLD INTERACTIONS LOG'

'PROJECT NINEBALL'

'RECENTLY MODIFIED'

_Gene-splicing? Interspecies S&B-_

_... The ancients certainly had a twisted sense of developing sciences... I'll open that file later._

_Human World? What's a 'human'? Allegedly, Raichu of Team Syndicate was human, but that subject was dropped a long time ago. Most likely he's forgotten what it was like to be human and has remained a member of the Pokémon world for the rest of his days._

_Project Nineball was another point of interest... I'll look at that after I investigate-_

_Recently Modified._

'PROJECT NINEBALL - LAST EDITTED BY MASTER LUXUS - FOUR HOURS AGO'

_... FOUR HOURS AGO?!_

_That's preposterous! The Ancients had died out a long time ago! This requires investigation... I backed out of 'Recently Modified', and went to 'Employee Records'._

'COLD-AND-EFFICIENT STEELWORKS MASTER EMPLOYEE LOG'

'MASTER LUXUS - 4 HOURS AGO'

'FOREMAN SPM-014 - 327 YEARS AGO'

'FOREMAN SPM-025 - 329 YEARS AGO'

'SURVEYOR BETA - 333 YEARS AGO'

'SURVEYOR GAMMA - 341 YEARS AGO'

'DEVELOPER QUATTUOR - 354 YEARS AGO'

_The list goes on. Just who exactly is this 'Master Luxus'? Perhaps it was that impersonating Gallade that had just left._

_What an ego he had, calling himself 'Master'. At least I know his actual name is Luxus, now. The question is, how did he manage to log himself in this ancient database? There's no way some Northern idiot like him had the brain cells to even begin trying to gain full access to an archaic device like this. So many questions have arisen since I came here to the Abandoned Factory. I'll have to worry about those questions later; I'd much prefer to scan through this database for actual information._

_I backed out of 'Employee Records', and opened 'Production Quotas'._

'THIS YEAR'S QUOTA'

'0 UNITS MAGNEMITE-CLASS MACHINES'

'0 UNITS GOLETT-CLASS MACHINES'

'0 UNITS PORYGON-CLASS "LIVEDATA" EXPERIMENTS'

'0 UNITS VOLTORB-CLASS MACHINES'

'MUTANT QUOTA T.B.D.'

_It was a rather short list of things, most of which I know about. So steel-types like Magnemite were mass-produced in the past... Fascinating! Though, the thing that piques my interest now is this 'Mutant' quota. This is a factory, why would there be mutants? This calls for investigating the gene-splicing log..._

'GENE-SPLICING RECORDS'

'NOTE BY DEVELOPER UNUS'

'The following experimentations with live Pokémon genetics is not to be released to the public whatsoever. The captives here were kept for the sole purpose of testing the compatibility of genes within like and unalike breeding pools to create new superwarriors. Some of the visages are not for the faint of heart, or weak of stomach. All of those involved with the project will be paid triple salary to remain quiet about our work. Thank you, and happy splicing.'

_Riiiight... How bad could it be?_

_... Maybe I shouldn't ask that question. That's bound to actually make things bad._

_I swallowed my pride and opened up the record files._

'EXPERIMENT-045C - APPLICATION OF METAMORPHIC GENE ANOMALY (CODENAME: DITTO) TO VARIOUS STABLE GENETYPES'

_I gagged as I browsed the images. Various Pokémon were displayed, being in various states of physical... 'instability'. All of them were ancients, but some of them seemed to be..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Seemed to be... children._

_Some were simply a tad amorphous looking. Most likely the 'successful' applications. Others had deformations, such as having an extra appendage- but it seemed more like it belonged to a whole different species, and said appendage had come involuntarily as the tissue surrounding it seemed scarred and bloodied, and the subject's expression seemed to be that of pain and agony._

_I panned through a few more until I close out of it entirely before I lost control of my stomach._

_Eugh..._

_I stepped back from the console and paced about the room, meditating and taking deep breaths to calm down. What I had just seen was... It... It was downright horrific! I took a few more moments to recollect myself, and approached the console again._

_I figured I'd need to be as collected as possible._

_Time to open 'Interspecies S&B'._

'INTERSPECIES S&B (SELECTION-AND-BREEDING) ARCHIVE'

'NOTE BY MASTER LUXUS'

'This work is completely under the radar. Select individuals (Read: Bribed outlaws) are given a 5X paygrade task to undergo a special interspecies breeding program. They are given a 2X paygrade award for bringing in live 'subjects' for experimentation. This project is to test with females of all 'conscious' ages and most breeds to be a part of our task. Those who come willingly shall be paid to the degree of a 5X paygrade. All involved males will be injected with a special 'Ditto-Serum' to alternate their seminal genes to become compatible with any other species- at least, in theory. They are then allowed to... 'play', with the subjects of their choice. Any by-products (Read: Offspring) will be categorized as mutants and be subjected as such.

ADDENDUM: Thanks to our discovery of the 'Human' realm, we've had a new opportunity to add to the Interspecies S&B genepool. The 'Human' traits seem to alter a Pokémon's build in a drastic way. We're sending the by-product 'freaks', after training them how to survive in the wild, to the north for active testing. This new breed with latent psychic ability must be monitored for the time being.

And if you're reading this, you're fired.

EDIT: This may be a breeding program, but I don't want to see your 'awesome' moment pictures. Any future posts of in-progress scenes will result in termination of contract and to be subject to T.M.E. Thank you, and do your job properly. -Luxus'

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I quavered, and my knees started to go weak. It didn't take me long to piece together what the addendum meant, or what the human world interaction file contained. I realized that, in reality, all those times that... That that stupid brat 'Pure Soul' had called me a freak..._

_... It was a truth. A truth neither of us really knew based on the context, but now..._

_I sunk to the floor. I gazed down at my hands, clenching them into fists and unclenching them- getting another feel for who I was. I felt irreversibly different. I felt alien. I felt unnatural. I felt as though I was a monster amongst Pokémon. It took most of my willpower to keep myself from emotionally breaking apart in entirety. I had to breathe for a good while to get over this information- to swallow it, understand it... accept it._

_I got back on my feet. There was one last file of interest I had to inspect. I adjusted my spectacles, and opened it up:_

'PROJECT NINEBALL'

'NOTE BY MASTER LUXUS'

'This is our main project. Nineball will be a weapon of ultimate destruction to be wielded at our beck and call. It's shell shall be that of a Magnemite top-class (Read: Magnezone), and to be painted red with black, and given a decal '9' on both of its shoulders to signify that it's the subject of this project. The continual mass-production of self-producing energy machines (Read: Magnemite and Voltorb-Class machines) shall be necessary to provide Nineball with enough energy to break what I have labeled "Arceus' Barrier", or the glass ceiling in power growth for any Pokémon, categorized on our power-scaling machines as 'Level 100'. Project Nineball shall continue to be fed energy to allow it's power to grow once it shatters the barrier, as most of it will have been used up in the discharge. I understand we're trying to play god. Future sub-projects will take this even further, but details have yet to be disclosed. All factory employees are required to designate their production rally point through the deep tunnels built to each facility, leading to Nineball's mountain chamber. It is inaccessible otherwise, and there shall be no map provided in the facility's data logs to show where Nineball is being kept, in case of an intrusion (which may be unlikely, however I wish to take all precautions necessary), and the intruder finds this file.

If we do this correctly and things go as planned, we will be able to control- nay, DESTROY the world if we so wished. Everyone and everything shall grovel at our feet, begging for our forgiveness and our good blessings.

Keep working. May Nineball be successful. -Luxus'

_... Scratch that. This 'Luxus' cannot be that Gallade impersonator... It has to be someone else. But who... There's absolutely no leads on the employee records, with no picture provided for him. All others have pictures, most of the Foremen being those large automatons (like the one I defeated) or other machines for other jobs. It seems that non-machine 'Employees' do not keep pictures, for the sake of anonimity._

_Well..._

_This was the discovery of a lifetime. I found out about an ancient plot of conquering the world! This factory is going to become a museum, I'm sure of it. Though I don't know if some of this information is safe to share with all audiences... Perhaps just to the scientifically minded?_

_... Mayor Turv! I'd most likely get to meet such an intellectual thanks to this discovery!_

_It was worth slogging through this smut; I shall become famous and finally find..._

_... I'll find happiness!_


	10. The Warrior - Part Two

Wayward Loser

Chapter X

"The Warrior - Part Two"

_The first twenty minutes I spent around town was asking questions. It was mostly just me asking "Do you know a 'Gelaard'?" and "Have you heard of Gloam?". I always got (mostly) the same answers, the former always getting something like 'You mean the Gardevoir with glasses?', 'The poor guy who gets the mean side of Team Justice?', and 'Sure, I do. The loner on the outskirts?'. I always got a 'No'-ish answer whenever I asked about Gloam._

_Though now I wonder, who's this 'Team Justice'? If they had such a cocky name like that, I woulda known- Not the first time I hear some team call themselves after something that the Police force work out. We're mercs, not cops... Albeit we usually help the cops for money. The only other thing that seems to get at me is all these teams that seem to comprise of a 'Human' (which I have no idea what it is) and another random kiddo. They're both always kiddos. Given Wigglytuff's guild is for TRAINING those kiddos, I just can't help but think that they aren't very original._

_They all seem to name themselves 'Poképals'._

_If I had a Poké for every 'Poképal' that needed help from other teams (again, sidejob money), I would've been rich at my entry rank._

_I asked around about that 'Justice' team. Comprised of an Eevee and Chikorita with adjective names... Yep, couple of kiddos who're cocky about their work. I admire their enthusiasm, but that's not exactly what gets you places. It's skill._

_I leaned against a totem pole that was sitting around the square, and folded my arms. Okay, so everyone seems to think that the Femboy is me, and Gloam doesn't exist at all. This is really, REALLY weird when paired with the fact that I randomly woke up next to him._

_I looked up at the sky, lost in thought._

_I wonder how the guy is doing, anyway. Hopefully he can get out OK._

_So, back on track, I think I ought to plan an expedition to Ghost Tower-_

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! HEROES COMING THROUGH!", called the voice of some bratty half-pint.

_Well, the yells caught my attention. I stretched my neck for a moment before looking._

_Surely enough, it was some Eevee and a Chikorita coming through, parading a slew of, what I assumed to be, crooks they just caught. They were escorted by several officers Magnemite, and Senior Officer Magneton. They all looked pretty bored with this whole exposition... I hope to Arceus those two kids didn't make this a thing._

"TEAM JUSTICE IS ON THE JOB! NEVER FEAR, WE'LL GET 'EM GOOD!", the Eevee leader cried out.

_I watched as they passed by. They were headed to the local police station to log the outlaws and get them squared away for their sentences. Seemed like they were a local team, from what I saw and heard. Maybe..._

_Guess it's worth a shot._

_I cleared my throat loudly, as I approached their leader._

"'Scuse me," I asked. "Can I ask you something?"

_The furball stopped, along with her buddy._

"I'm looking for a certain crook. Been chasing her from across the continent, and I just wanna know if you have any info on her," I asked.

"Mister, if there was a criminal out and about that we knew about, she'd be bagged and brought back here double-quick! Don't you worry yourself mister, if we find her, we'll get her!", the Eevee responded.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm able to catch an outlaw or two by myself. See, I'm a Gold-Rank Explore-"

"GOLD RANK!?", the Eevee chortled, almost as if she heard the most hilarious joke ever. "Mister, Team Justice is famous! We're Master rank! Gold ranks are a bunch of hacks, you couldn't do our work for us!"

_I folded my arms. Someone's cocky..._

"Thanks for your time," I mumbled.

"Anything for a good member of society! See ya 'round, hack!", the lead Eevee chuckled before leading their convoy on further.

"... Brat," I whispered to myself.

_What a gold mine of information SHE was. Guess I'll have to track down Gloam myself... Ghost-types like to hang out in ruins like Ghost Tower, or places like the Midnight Forest. I'm sure she's moved away from Ghost Tower, so Midnight Forest is my next best guess..._

_I packed what supplies I had into my Exploration Kit. A few medicinal berries, two apples for on-the-way and on-the-search eats, and a Reviver seed just in case I get ambushed or lose too much strength. I wore the seed on a choker so I wouldn't forget to pop it before I got beat. That's just in case, though!_

_Only stopping before leaving town, I double-checked my supplies (not that I had many) and set off past Chimecho's bell. This was gonna take an hour or two to get there... Still, berries and apples grow outside of dungeons. I could just gather a few supplies on my way and out of danger. It's just that it's much harder to find berry bushes or apple trees in the overworld (Explorer's jargon for anywhere outside of a dungeon); but you're bound to find at least one before you get to a dungeon, unless you're in a desert or something._

_It was gonna be a while... Maybe I should do a little sightseeing, enjoy the walk. I do way too much work and, maybe, spent a bit too much time with Cinnamon. I could use some me-time. All that's been on my mind is Gloam, and that one femboy who kept using my name. Not to mention, how exactly did I get into that machine-making facility? Where WAS that place? Why was I taken there, of all places? Who is Gloam working under...?_

_I shook my head. Too many questions, too little answers. The plains were a nice sight, a beautiful green expanse, wild grass blowing in the wind, various plant-eating Pokémon grazing contentedly... Sometimes I wish life was as simple as theirs. Of course, some Pokémon of their nature live in our society, but... some are wild. They don't know how to speak like we do, and are territorial and feral. I did a study on wild Pokémon once when I was still in a guild, young and full of more energy than I am today. Ha... I make myself feel old._

_Now here I am at the woods before the mountain ridge. There's dew amongst the leaves, and small bug-types crawling around. It's actually kinda cute. I scooped up a Caterpie, and simply held it in my hands for a bit. It stared at me with it's big, beady eyes. Gently stroking it, I stood still while I thought about life. I looked around at the trees, and watched as more Caterpie, Weedle and Wurmple crawled around, enjoying the simplicity of their existences. I put the Caterpie I was holding down, and continued on my trip. Gee... Getting away from all the luxury and money I had, and all the stuff I owned, gets me to think a lot. I guess that's only natural, I need to always be thinking about something. If it's not about what I'm gonna eat, what I'm gonna do with Cinny, or... Then it's gonna be about life, I guess._

_The time passed, and my pack had filled a bit with a few berries I plucked from a bush. Pecha, mostly. I doubt I'd get poisoned, but they'll be good for snacking on._

_After half an hour, I was clear of the woods. Now I had to hike up the mountainside- at least, up to the bridge that was built recently. Guild expeditions across the mountains took a long time, so the coalition of Guild leaders sent out a few teams to construct this bridge for the prosperity and hastiness of world expeditions. It was a rather big bridge, as Wigglytuff's Guild was the most prominent user of it- and the guild grew very much ever since the world was saved by Raichu and Lucario._

_Standing on the bridge was something else. It felt like it held history, even though it was something new. Maybe because it was built with memories in mind... I gazed up at the mountainsides. There was scaffolding all over, probably for cords to hold workers in place._

_I looked back down-_

"MWAAAHAHAHAAAA!", an all-too-familiar over-the-top voice rang out. "We meet again!"

_... I swear to Arceus..._

_And then he jumps, does a few flips, and lands perfectly in a crouching pose._

"Yes, indeed! I, the great and mighty Gilgamesh, have returned!", he continued, standing tall. "I have learned from our previous encounter, and now I know..."

_He pointed one of his bladed gauntlets to me._

"... How to defeat YOUUUUUUU!"

_I planted my feet firmly, getting ready to fight. That's when I heard all the scuffling... I looked up at the scaffolding._

_All sorts of miniature, sort-of lookalikes of Gilgamesh lined up. They didn't look exactly like him... Maybe a gang of earlier-evolutions of his kind?_

_They all started to jump down to the bridge._

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! I will defeat you, and continue my legacy!", Gilgamesh cried.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Then he randomly looks back up at some of the goons still on the scaffolding._

"Hurry up! Cue the music, you nitwits!", he shouted, impatiently.

_My shoulders slacked._

"I'm sorry, what?", I asked aloud.

_Then there was a symphony of harp, xylophone, and various other instruments in a prelude._

"You see, my opponent, the great Gilgamesh deserves his own THEME SONG!"

_Then the song picked up into a fanfare of trumpets and rapid-tap drums, and as soon as that began, GIlgamesh's goons charged._

_There was a lot of them, for sure._

_..._

_Nothing I can't handle. I begun by intercepting the few that made a leaping charge and cast them aside into the incoming mob. There was too many to handle in one-on-one combat..._

_I wound my arms back, and spun like a top with my arm blades extended, cycloning into the crowd. I blew away a -lot- of his mooks with just one move._

_... With Gilgamesh rubbing his chin, looking up to the sky._

"... I know! A theme this grand should be named in the moment! I shall call it... Battle on the Big Bridge! MUUAAAHAHAHAAAAA!", he guffawed, awed in his own genius.

_What an ego..._

_The last handful of his mooks that I didn't get started to approach. One came at me, but I sidestepped and hammerfisted him to the ground. I scooped him up and chucked him- straight at Gilgamesh._

"Hmm- OOUH!", he grunted, getting tackled to the ground involuntarily.

_I snickered to myself. He threw his goon off of himself, and promptly got up._

"Enough banter! Now we FIGHT!"

_And then he charged- predictably but deceptively quickly. The rest of his goons still standing cleared away as the music kept playing._

_I parried his blow and pivoted around him. I swung at his back- but then he crouched low and swept my feet out from under me. I fell on my back instead, only for him to grab my foot and swing me around a few times to throw me into the mountainside._

"UGH!", I groaned- loudly.

"MWAAHAHA! Is that the best you got!?", Gilgamesh taunted.

_I got to my feet, and swung a few Psycho Cuts._

_He stood on one foot, leaning back a bit, before throwing his arms out._

"Tooh!", he grunted as a flurry of crescent Night Slashes cut through the Psycho Cuts.

_I swung my arm blades, using the fighting-type advantage to dispell the damage._

"Hm! It seems you, too, have been honing your skills! A battle of legend, yes! This is what I must have!", Gilgamesh rambled on.

"Can it, would you!?", I shouted, as I jumped up and tried to dive-kick him.

"Eeyu!", he chattered as he dove to the side, sliding on his feet upon landing.

_I landed and twisted to face him again. Never take your eyes off the opponent!_

_He charged forward with two Night Slashes flying flat-side forward just in front of him._

"Sky-high!"

_I didn't have the time to defend myself. I was cut by the incoming Night Slashes, and he struck me twice, launching me upwards from behind._

"Crrrumble to dust!"

_I tumbled through the air, the view of the world spinning very rapidly-_

"Hut!"

_Time seemed to slow itself down, as I spun- I could see Gilgamesh having somehow launched himself up before me, chasing me down... Then he tucked in his arms, as black energy drew in._

"Huuhn...!"

_...!_

_I quickly, inexplicably, managed to worm my way under his impending attack._

"Hrrrak!", Gilgamesh shouted, performing an X-shaped Night Slash.

_And there was the opportunity. I had a chance to strike!_

_I drew my arm back and swung-_

"Ha!", I called.

_... But he must've knew I would attack quickly... As he dodged!_

"Huuh!"

_I should've been smart, though... I thought he was going to attack slowly again-_

"Kuwi!", Gilgamesh grunted, chopping down.

_I took the hit, and plummeted back down to the bridge!_

"Guh!", I groaned.

_I sprawled out on my back to spread out the impact- groaned again UPON impact- and got back to my feet as Gilgamesh came back down, making another strike._

_I swung my arm, apparently strong enough to throw him off-balance._

"Groh!?", he dizzily muttered

"Got you, now!", I called.

_I rushed forward and started to strike. Two blows-_

"GAAK! OOUH!"

_Four blows-_

"GAAK! GAAK!"

_Six blows-_

"OOUH! OOUH!"

_Eight-_

"GAAK! OOUH!"

_And I drew back both of my arms for a climactic finish-_

"I'll cut you in two!", I shouted.

_-and struck._

"GYAAAAK!"

_I watched as Gilgamesh tumbled across the bridge in a heap. That makes it two to zip, albeit he actually put up a fight this time..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh, come on! He's getting back to his feet!_

_I saw his silhouette stand._

"MY RIVAL! YOU MAY HAVE WON TODAY, BUT NEXT TIME... VICTORY IS ALL MINE! I PROMISE YOU-"

_And he made a leap, disappearing into the distance. All I heard was the echo of his voice..._

"I SHAAALLLL RETUUUuuuuurrrrrrnn..."

_... Just who IS this guy? Is he stalking me?_

_He's no less over-the-top than last time... Seems somewhat easy-going, considering that he wants to treat me as a 'rival' rather than an enemy... Just what's his motive, anyway?_

_I suppose Gilgamesh is just another enigma that the world will never learn about... That's too bad._

_I have to continue on my way to Midnight Forest on my search for Gloam, though. I popped an Oran berry into my mouth and slowly chewed as I continued along the bridge._


End file.
